Princess Leia, the Sith Whore
by SWTale-Teller18
Summary: This is an alternate storyline for Star Wars: The Original Trilogy. Leia gets brainwashed, and she becomes a pet of the Emperor. And the Rebel Alliance knows nothing... Rated M for sex scenes, and adult themes. Please Review, and give advices, this is my first story. Im sorry about the grammar mistakes, this is my first writing in English.
1. Chapter 1

_Princess Leia, the Sith Whore_

 _Disclaimer Time: I don't own anything, just my OC. Star Wars belongs to Disney. Now_ _let_ _the story begin!_

Leia Organa was sitting in a prison. Two days ago, the Rebel Alliance captured the plans of the Death Star, but now, she was imprisoned, waiting for her interrogation, and only two droids could save the Galaxy. The cell's door opened, and Darth Vader came in. "Good morning, Princess. Shall I begin the interrogation?" "I don't think I have a choice." "Of course you have. Just tell me the location of the Rebel base." "I will never betray my friends!" "We will find that out soon. Lisa, please join us." Suddenly, a blonde haired female in black latex suit entered the room. She was holding a bottle of wine in her hands. Although Leia was straight, she found her extremely beautiful. "She is our best interrogator, maybe Lisa can even turn you to our side. I'll leave you two alone." Leia was scared, for the first time she got here. Vader was nothing for her, but this woman looked like too dangerous.

The door closed and Lisa kissed her. Leia was struggling for oxygen therefore she could go deeper with her tongue into Leia's mouth. "Your taste is good. Let's see how you can resist my brainwash drug." She injected her, and Leia realized she can't move. The Princess eyes were daze therefore Lisa knew she is now ready for the brainwash. She entered Leia's mind with the Force and started to manage her memories. She deleted the good ones, friends, family, birthdays, boyfriends, lessons of Mon Mothma. Although she kept the bad ones. Her parents arguing, when she found out her mother died, the interrogations. After that, Lisa amplified the horniness in her, she completely deleted the resistance and loyalty out of Leia. When she finished with her brain, Lisa decided to break the rest of her will. The Princess was still under the drug's spell, so she could be easily influenced.

The Interrogator decided to go down on her. She was fingering Leia's pussy really fast. The Princess was moaning, and she was losing her will. Lisa decided to break her once and for all, therefore she increased the speed of her fingers. "From now on, you will serve the Emperor, and your master, Darth Vader. You will obey him, and do whatever he wants. You are nothing without the help of the Empire. Your forename is not Organa anymore, Leia is our property."

The Princess finally cum, and her juice splattered all over Lisa. She erotically licked down the juice from her fingers. Vader will be pleased. She finally broke down Leia, and turned her into a slave of the Empire. But there was one more thing to do.

Lisa picked up the bottle wine she took in, and poured some. "Drink this." Leia took the bottle without resistance, and she drank it. "Why is this good for me Mistress?" "There is a special component in this wine. This drink will increase your hate, and your bond with the dark side of the Force." Slowly the old Princess fell asleep.

Lisa walked out of the cell, and decided to report Vader immediately. He was waiting for her in his chamber. "You don't have to say anything. I felt the disturbance in the Force. Leia is on our side." "Yes, Lord Vader. She is fully under your control." "Mistress Lisa, you did a fine job. I will tell this to the Emperor." "As you wish." "One more thing, I want Leia to be ready for tomorrow. I have a plan for her."

 _Well, how was it guys? I want to apologize for the Grammar mistakes (im sure I made some) but please be patient, this is my first story in English._

 _Please review guys, and give advices, ideas, I really appreciate them!_

 _The next story will come out in this month. Every episode will be at least 600 words long._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _The next chapter is here, with some corrections, enjoy it guys!_

 _(Please Review and give advices, I appreciate them)_

Vader was sitting in his chamber, when Leia entered the room. He sensed the darkness in her. The thought, that he controls her, his own daughter, pleasured him. She was still weak, but with time, she could be his apprentice.

"What do you want from me, master?"

"I have a plan for you. Soon your old allies will try to free you. Just go away with them, and infiltrate the Rebel Alliance. Send me every data you can, and if you have time, kill their leaders. You must only seduce them, and lure your prey to a secluded place. Then you will be able to hide the evidences, and disguise the attacks as accidents. Before you go, enter my chamber. You will be an experienced force user and a whore, because this will show you trainings and tricks, what you would only learn in weeks."

"As you wish, Master."

Darth Vader exited the room, and went to the bridge. Tarkin and Lisa was already waiting for him.

"She is fully under our control. The Princess can't even remember most of her life, thanks to Lisa's job."

"Don't you think Vader, that the company of her friends can delete everything what we did?"

"I made sure everything is deleted from her brain, Grandmoff Tarkin. I think she will accomplish, and be ours forever."

"I hope you are right. Lord Vader, please talk to the Emperor about our plan, I'm sure he will be pleased."

"Yes, Grandmoff Tarkin."

After Vader went out, Lisa erotically turned to Tarkin, and touched his manhood. The Grandmoff was surprised.

"Do you disprove my methods? Maybe I shall teach you some respect."

"You can teach me anytime you want, Lisa."

"Then come with me."

She licked her lips and went out of the room. Tarkin's dick remained rock hard, but he couldn't go away from his duties. What a shame.

Leia was already sitting in the prison, and waiting for her "rescuer". Vader said she will know, when the Rebels are coming. The old princess was walking up and down in the prison. After an hour, she felt a strange feeling coming from her pussy and womb. She was _horny_.

"Well, I think I have a little time for myself before my contract would show up."

She found a comfort position on the floor, and then Leia removed her panties. She erotically started to scrub her vagina, and massaging her breasts. Her mind was slowly infested with fog, and she could think only about Lord Vader, and her mistress. She was pleasuring herself for minutes, then she switched mode. Leia used two of her fingers, and she put them deep in her pussy.

She was extremely horny thanks to Lisa's job, therefore she started to finger herself faster. Leia twisted her nipples, and masturbated for a very long time. Although she finally cum, it doesn't reduced her horniness. She decided to get help from a real man.

She left the cell, and went straight to the operation room. An officer was sleeping in his chair. He was the only one in the room. Leia was very hungry, she wanted to taste a genital. She slowly kneeled in front of the officer, and unzipped his trousers. The officer woke up, and screamed in surprise.

"Shh, Officer. We are here alone. I just want to have some fun with you, if you don't mind…"

She placed the man's cock in her mouth, and his manhood became strong in seconds. The officer moaned while Leia licked and tasted everywhere his penis. She was starving for cock. Squelchy sounds filled the room for minutes, when she suddenly stopped pleasuring the man. Leia stood up, and deeply kissed the men, completely seducing him.

"I will sit on your face for now, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, mistress."

Now it was his turn, to do some oral exercises. Leia moaned when the man started to move his tongue up and down in her pussy. She only lifted herself when the officer needed to catch a breath. She was massaging her breasts, when another officer entered the room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

Leia used the mind trick, to control her prey.

"We are just having some fun, and you want to join us."

"I want to join…"

"Please, lend me your cock, I want to taste it."

"Yes, mistress."

She kissed the cock everywhere she could, then Leia started to suck on it.

"Hmmm.. You taste better than your friend here."

The old Princess could not do this anymore, she needed a penis right now.

"I want you two to fuck my holes." –She demanded.

The two Officer was banging her for an hour, when she finally cum. She held back the sperm of those mans with the force, but now she started to suck on their cock again, and she released everything. White juice covered her face, and she started to eat all of it. She was thirsty.

Her toys fell asleep, and she walked out of the room, back to her cell.

"Finally, true pleasure…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _Here is the next chapter folks, I hope you like it._

 _Also review and give advices, I really appreciate them._

Leia was in her cell, when she heard the explosion. Although she didn't knew what it was, she don't even gave a fuck about it. Probably the Empire finally destroyed Yavin IV.

Grandmoff Tarkin was pleasured. The Death Star finally blew up Yavin IV. This was a great success, although most of the Rebels escaped just in time. Thanks to Leia's information, they punched the Rebels right in the balls.

The door opened, and Lisa entered his office.

"Today was a great victory for the empire. I think we should celebrate."

She slowly took out some kind of whiskey from Tarkin's cooler, and she sat down on the sofa.

"I think we can more than that." He smiled gently. Lisa probably figured out his manhood is already rock hard. She felt things like that.

"Well, maybe I can give you a blowjob, sorry Grandmoff, but my pussy is tired. Vader wanted to celebrate too." She winked.

"I think I can accept your offer."

Lisa walked to Tarkin, then she touched his manhood.

"I will taste you then."

Suddenly, every alarm turned on. Looks like Leia's old friends finally arrived.

"Do you really have to go?" – Sad Lisa sadly and licked her lips.

"I think I'm not needed, Leia will deal with them. Please, continue."

Leia heard shooting from outside. She picked up an erotic pose in her cell, and waited for her "savior". It took only a minute, and the door opened. A Stormtrooper came in.

"Princess, I'm here to save you. My name is Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi is with me."

"Ben Kenobi is here?" – She didn't even knew who is he, but she had to play her role.

"Yes, now come with me!"

Leia walked to Luke while ringing her tingling. She kissed Luke with passion, and touched his manhood.

"When we will have some private time, I want to have some fun with you."

Luke was speechless, he nodded, and then they left the cell. A man and a wookie was already standing near the door.

"We are surrounded by Imperial Forces. We must find a way out of here!"

Leai took his blaster, and shot the entrance of the trash cracker.

"Go in!"

Shots were coming from everywhere, slowly everyone left the room. The handsome man was the last one.

The group started to search for an exit, while something grabbed Luke's leg. Leia saw Chewie is busy, and Luke was underwater, so she touched the man's dick, and licked her lips in front of his face.

"After we arrive at the rebel base, I would like to fuck with you." –She whispered seductively.

"Of course, Princess, but first let me introduce myself. My name is Han Solo, and he is Chewbacca, Chewie for short."

Chewbacca groaned and Luke finally came up. Two seconds later, the door randomly opened.

"Who did that?" –Asked Luke.

"I don't know. Maybe luck is with us…" –Leia smiled and winked at Han.

They left the room, and started to follow the instructions of Leia. She knew where to go, and this surprised Han.

"Can I ask something Princess?"

"Of course my dear, what is it?"

"How do you know where to go?"

"When they caught me, I was taken directly to my prison, I can remember where I come from."

"I hope so…" - Her answer made Han feel comfort, but he felt something around Leia. Something dark.

Minutes later they ran into Stormtroopers. Han shot them down with Luke and Chewie in seconds, and then they finally found the Falcon. Nobody was guarding it.

"Strange." – Han whispered.

They ran towards the Falcon. Leia saw two droids waiting there. She got a message from his Master. Lord Vader is fighting with an old Jedi master. Luke turned around, and he saw Ben. They looked at him, and in the next second, Vader killed him. Luke screamed and ran towards the soldiers. He was shooting like a maniac, and killed everyone who got in his way. Although Leia was happy because the victory of his Master, she watched in terror the deaths of the fellow soldiers. She decided to do something.

"Luke come here, don't kill yourself! You have so much to live for, and remember, he died for you!"

Luke realized how stupid he is, and started to run towards the Falcon. They entered it, and left the Hangar.

Inside of the ship Han and Chewie was already setting up the engines for light speed.

"I hope the old man deactivated the energy."

He started the engine, and suddenly the stars were becoming lines, and they left the Death Star.

Leia want to the main room of the falcon, and she saw Luke sitting there alone. She sat down near Luke, and licked his neck.

"Forget the old man, remember what I promised." She said seductively and licked Luke's face. Leia noticed he is not turned on, so she stood up, and started to massage her breasts.

"You will get them soon." – She whispered and suddenly walked out of the room. Leia went directly to the cockpit. Thank god, Han was alone.

"Hi, darling. Can I have a look at these buttons?"

"Oh, of course Princess."

Leia sat into Han's lap, and moved her ass slowly to find a comfort position. She already felt something becoming rock hard down there.

"Hmmm, very interesting." She stood back up, bended down until hear mouth was in line with Han's ear.

"You can have it later, if you want." Leia temptingly and left the cockpit.

She went into her room, and called Lord Vader. He received the call, Leia kneeled down.

"I will do as you ask, my master."

"You did a fine job today, apprentice. I hid two devices in your hidden pocket. With these you can influence droids and make them to obey you."

"Thank you, master. I will call again when I have new information."

The call ended, and Leia went to R2-D2, who was loading himself up in her room, and she placed one of the devices on it.

 _Well, how was it? Please review and give advices, I really appreciate them. The next chapter will contain two sex scenes, and it will arrive in February._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys! I got a lots of Reviews and follow, I really appreciate it. Now let he next Chapter Begin!_

Chapter 4

R2-D2 started to beep really fast, then it turned itself off. The droid slowly restarted, and thanks to the chip, it was now under Leia's control.

„Where is your little friend now R2?" The droid beeped some, and went out of the room.

"So he is loading himself up in Skywalker's room." Leia smirked, and left.

Minutes later she entered Luke's room. He was sleeping in his bed, but he woke up when Leia opened the door.

"Hey, what do you want now?"

Leia jumped on the bed, sat on Luke's body, and kissed him seductively.

"I want your virginity."

She moved her ass gently and slowly, and this made Luke erect in seconds. Leia licked her lips and started to massage her own breasts. This turned both of them on. She layed down, and pushed Luke's face onto her breasts, then Leia decided to gain control over him. Thanks to her fast training, she was able to use the Force mind trick. The Princess was sure Luke's mind is weakened because of her actions.

"Until I cum, you will do anything I say to you."

"Yes, mistress."

"If you don't mind, I will sit on your face now."

Leia stood up, and sat on Luke. He immediately started to lick her wet pussy, and this made her moan. She stood like this for minutes, until Luke's tongue became slower. Leia stood up, and kissed him. She tasted her own juice, then changed pose to cowgirl-style with Luke. He was banging her like a maniac. Both of them cum minutes later, and Leia decided to knock out Luke. The Princess pushed his face onto her breasts as strong as she could, and after a half minute, Luke passed out. Leia stood up, and went to C3PO, then she put on one of the devices.

"Now you are under my control."

 _20 minutes later…_

The Millennium Falcon arrived on Dantuin, the old and now new Rebel base. The weakened Rebel army started to settle in. Leia was disgusted.

"How can this Rebel scum be a threat to the Empire… I will destroy slowly them all, and I will enjoy it."

Mon Mothma was surprised when she saw Leia. The leader of the Rebellion ran towards her, and she hugged the former Princess tight.

"I'm so happy to see you. We thought you are dead."

"Well, I'm not. These two saved me, and we even found the plans of the Death Star."

"This is awesome! Maybe we can hit the empire right in the nuts!"

-"Dream more bitch." -Leia thought. "They don't stand a chance." -

"I want to have a private talk with you, Mon. We have much to discuss."

"Of course, come with me."

Leia followed her former best friend and teacher trough the hallways. She felt a stuffy, strange smell everywhere. Minutes later they finally arrived. Both of them went in, then Leia closed the door, and she smiled wildly. Mon Mothma turned to Leia, and in the next moment, she sent her with the force towards the wall. The leader of the rebellion fell unconscious on the floor.

"I will make you mine, and you will be my little toy. I learned a lot from Lisa."

Leia tied Mon to the bed, and waited.

 _15 minutes later…_

Mothma woke up, but she couldn't move. All of her limbs where tied down. Her body was laying on the bed, naked.

"You finally woke up." Leia was dressed in her black Sith latex suit, and she erotically licked her lips.

"What happened to you Leia? What have they done to you?"

"Master Vader and Lisa opened my eye. You are not my friend anymore, and soon, you will serve me, and we will destroy this pathetic rebellion."

"I will never help you betray my friends."

R2-D2 rolled into the room, and stopped near Leia. Mon Mothma immediately noticed her little friend.

"Please, R2 help me! The Princess betrayed us!"

The little astrodroid beeped some, and shocked with one of his devices the leader of the Rebellion.

"He is under my control. You won't escape from me."

The former princess laid down to her prey and kissed Mon seductively, then she stood up, and she hit the lady with her whip many times. Her foot, her chest, everywhere was her skin red. The woman cried out in pain.

"Finally, you are getting weak. You will be one of my most powerful allies."

Leia put into herself a strapless dildo, and sat on Mothma's body. She inlaid the other half of the plastic penis, and started to fuck the lady as fast as she could, while massaging her victim's breasts. Minutes later she noticed the voluptuousness on her former friend. Leia signaled to R2, and he injected Mothma with a green fluid. Her eyes began to daze, and in the next moment, the Sith Whore entered her mind using the force. She did the same things as Lisa before, deleted every good out of her. Mothma shouted, and fell unconscious on the bed.

After hours of waiting she finally woke up, and kissed Leia on the lips. They tongues were dancing with each other. It was obvious, Mon lost her will, and she is fully under Leia's control.

"Finally, I can gain control."

The former Princess moaned, licked her lips, and resumed playing with her new pet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Han Solo was sitting in his room. Chewbacca checked some things on the Falcon, so finally he could rest. Han immediately thought about the Princess, and her beautiful round ass, laying in his lap. The smuggler's penis started to harden.

"I guess I can fap a little, this little guy needs some satisfaction."

Leia like a hunter, sensed her prey's horniness, so she ran in her normal white suit the smuggler's room.

Han was laying with a fully erect penis on the bed, and he was looking at the ceiling.

"The handsome one didn't noticed me." – Leia smirked, and slowly began to walk towards the smuggler.

"This penis looks tasty. Already 19 centimeters, and I'm sure I can make it grow bigger." Leia jumped onto the bed and found a comfort position on Han's side. The smuggler woke up, and he saw the beautiful Leia laying near him.

"It's so embarrassing Princess… I'm laying here fully naked."

"This is why I came. Let me play with you, Han." – Leia winked at the smuggler and kissed him. The Whore's tongue was so deep in his mouth, Han could barely breathe. She broke the kiss, and sat on his dick.

He was surprised that the Princess didn't wore panties.

"You must be a naughty girl."

"I'm the naughtiest you will ever know." – Leia licked her lips and continued jumping on Han's rock hard cock.

Both of them was panting after minutes of hardcore sex, when the smuggler was at his breaking point. There was a little pack on Leia's tingling, full with injections. They contained the brainwash drug. She licked Han's neck, and whispered into his ear: "You are mine now." The Smuggler couldn't react, she injected the drug into his body, and then he began to shake.

"Male people are reacting differently. I will be more careful next time. Maybe in small dozes the drug is not this strong."

Leia was still laying on Han's cock. She kissed him, and then the former Princess entered his mind. She used the same process –deleted every good, left only the bad memories, and amplified the horniness, as well the obedience.

Leia broke the kiss and began move her ass, still sitting on Han's cock.

"You will call me as Mistress, and you will obey me."

"Yes, Mistress. I will obey you."

"Good. Now go, and kill the Wookie, but it must look like he attacked you. If you succeed my pet, I will reward you."

She kissed Han, pulled out his cock, and suddenly Leia left the room.

"Now Luke, you are my next target."

Leia became wet, even thinking about it, then she started to walk towards his room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6._

Han was holding his DL-44. His mind was covered in fog, the smuggler couldn't think, because he was mind-controlled by the Princess. Chewbacca was repairing something on the Millennium Falcon, when he entered the cockpit. The wookie didn't stand a chance, Han shot him in the head. He picked up his Bowcaster, and shot the wall of the cockpit two times, then he shot himself in the arm. Rebel Soldiers found the smuggler injured.

"What happened sir? We heard shooting."

"My co-pilot attacked me. I don't know why, he lost his mind. I had to kill him."

"We are sorry sir. Please come with us. You need medicine."

 _Meanwhile_

Leia was walking towards Luke's room. She was so horny and so wet, the princess had to fuck the shit out of Luke, and then her plan will be half complete. She wanted to open the door, but it was locked.

"What are you doing inside, my naughty boy?"

She opened the door with the Force, but no one was in the room. Leia's heart stopped beating for a second, and then she ran towards the headquarters. Admiral Ackbar was sitting there with his man, and they were talking about the new Rebel base.

"Admiral, where is Luke Skywalker?"

"Hours ago, he left with an X-wing. We will meet him soon, but he needed to reach Dagobah."

"Thank you, Admiral. I will go after him, he is in danger."

"Do as you wish."

Minutes later Leia was sitting in her specialized yacht. Once this ship was Queen Amidala's property, but the rebels stole it, when they captured an imperial leader. Later Han joined Leia in the cockpit.

"I killed the wookie, and I am ready to serve you Mistress."

"Good. We are going to capture Luke in the Dagobah system. You will come with me."

"As you wish, Mistress."

They left Dantuin, and the ship started to go towards Dagobah, with lightspeed.

"We have exactly one hour before the ship reaches Dagobah. I brought this big yacht on a purpose."

She stood up, and walked to the bed in the end of the spaceship. She was seductively ringing her tingling. Leia turned back, and looked at Han.

"What are you waiting for slave? Pleasure your Queen, now."

The smuggler, like an obedient dog stood up, and walked towards his Mistress. She was wearing her sith latex suit.

Leia saw his slave coming, so she opened her legs. Her latex skirt covered nothing in that pose, and she was not wearing panties.

Han took down his pants, and started to fuck the Princess. They stood like this for half an hour, then the smuggler came.

"You was fast darling. Let me make your cock nice clean."

Leia licked up the semen from Han's cock, and she started to suck on it. The Sith Whore licked and kissed every sweet spot on his dick. In minutes, the former Princess made Han cum again, and she licked everything up again. Every blowjob, every orgasm made her bond stronger with the Dark Side of the Force.

The smuggler dressed up, and seconds later, they arrived on Dagobah.

"You are mine Luke, there is nowhere to run."

She licked her lips and started to land the yacht on the green swarm planet.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

 _ **I'm sorry guys for being afk for so long, I had to learn and do stuff during these months. I will try to write one episode to this story in every month, and I will introduce a new series as well, I just need your asnwer guys.**_

 _ **Overwatch or DC Comics?**_

 _ **I wait for your suggestions in the Reviews.**_

Leia ordered Hant to go with her. They found Luke's X-wings with the scanner, and now the Yacht was parked nearby. As they fought through the swamp, Leia felt something very strange in the Force. She was terrified, because in the moment they found a little house The Sith Whore realized everything.

Luke came here to study from the last Jedi.

 _Deathstar_

Lord Vader was meditating in his chamber, when a strange feeling hit his mind like a laser blast. He concentrated on the feeling, and soon felt a strange disturbance in the Force…

-My daughter is in Trouble!

He left his cell and walked fast towards Tarkin's room. Vader opened the door without knocking. The Sith Lord saw Mistress Lisa in her sexy latex suit, sucking the Grandmoff.

-Tarkin, I need a Star Destroyer to go to the Dagobah system. My daughter found the last Jedi and she is in a big trouble.

-Take anything you want, now leave my room. I want to enjoy her.

Lisa sucked faster Tarkin's cock and she stroked it during the "process". Vader left the room without a word and reached the Imperial Hangar. He went straight to the first ranked soldiers he saw. They saluted as the Dark Lord of the Sith stopped in front of them.

-I need a Star Destroyer. Signal to an available unit and send them towards the Dagobah System. I will meet them there.

-Yes, my lord.

They nodded and continued the discussion.

 _Dagobah_

Leia was walking towards the house, accompanied by the brainwashed smuggler. She saw R2-D2 standing near a window. The droid was wet, and turned off. "I guess there was some rain before we got here. They must be inside."

-Han, go inside. Stay alerted, I think they are here. I sense Luke's presence.

Han nodded and opened the wooden door slowly. Suddenly, someone slammed out the door, hitting the smuggler in the head. He fell on the ground, unconscious. Leia activated her red lightsaber, and licked her lips. "Finally I can use them…" She heard another lightsaber's sound inside the house.

-Come out Luke. I know you are in there!

Leia saw a little green animal walking out of the door. He turned towards the Sith Whore.

-Disturbance in you, I feel. Brainwashed you are.

The little alien had a calm, wise sound. Leia shook her head.

-No! I'm the daughter of Darth Vader, a Sith Lord, I am his servant, his apprentice. Senator Organa told me lies about my family. Don't try to enlighten me. I know already everything!

She was shouting like a maniac. Yoda sensed the other Leia in her. But that soul was too weak, she was controlled and manipulated.

-The Daughter of Anakin Skywalker, you are.

Luke ran out of the house, nearly crying. He just witnessed the truth about his Family. His Sister is a whore, his father is a Sith Lord, his mother died years ago. Leia started talking to Luke in a seductive voice.

-Hey Luke… Join your Family. We will rule the galaxy. They lied to you. Let me show you the truth.

Yoda used the force to slam her against a tree.

-A Bitch, you are. Lies, you tell. Influenced by the Sith, you are. –He turned to Luke- Escape, you must. The Empire here is. Suddenly Luke heard a Star Destroyer entering the planet's orbit. –I must learn more, master. Please come with me! Luke was begging. He lost all of his friends, even Han was controlled by that slut. –Hold them back, I must. Bring R2D2 with yourself, you should. Deactivate Leia's chip in him, you must. –A chip? What? -Know you will. Talk again, we will. Luke nodded, then before activating R2-D2 he deleted the occupation virus in him, and pulled out a little back dot from his memory. As they ran towards his X-Wing, they heard Leia groaning. She stood up, activated her lightsaber, and ran towards Yoda. He easily pushed her away with the Force, slamming her to against his house. He nodded at Luke, as he used the force to knock Han out while he was trying to stand up. The last hope for the galaxy started the engines of his Starfighter, and slowly started to leave the swamp. Yoda helped the plane to get out of the water, then Luke left the orbit of the planet. A minute later a shuttle landed on the surface. Lord Vader stepped down on the ramp and looked at his unconcise slaves. He activated his crimson lightsaber and started to walk towards Yoda. He was sitting on a rock, calmly. – You are a fool if you think you can fight me. Vader knew this old master is not as strong as he was, but he don't wanted to underestimate him. Yoda stood up, and sent a force push towards the former Anakin Skywalker, but he easily blocked the attack. – Strong you are, but weak still. The last Jedi master laughed and sent another push towards Vader, much stronger than the last one. The Sith Lord couldn't block it and the waves sent him backwards into the ramp. Yoda stepped towards to Vader, getting ready to destroy his suit with the force. He took down with the force a part of his armor but in the next moment a crimson saber activated and went through Yoda's chest. Leia woke up, and she bended down to the last Jedi master. – I will seduce Luke and he will be my slave forever. She laughed and licked her lips as Yoda disappeared leaving only his clothes behind.


End file.
